Um Raio de Esperança
by JODIVISE
Summary: Podem passar anos, décadas e toda a vida presente nos meus olhos, que eu sempre te vou amar. E todos os dias olharei para o Horizonte, na esperança de ver um raio e a silhueta de velas que me devolvam de novo a luz do teu olhar. One-shot Willabeth.


**Um Raio de Esperança**

"_Fica atenta ao Horizonte",_ uma risada estridente quebrou a voz doce e longínqua que assolava a minha mente sempre que olhava para o Horizonte. Passaram-se cinco longos anos desde que partiste. Sim, longos. Não fosse o riso constante e as brincadeiras de criança que me rodeavam, os dias ficariam ainda mais penosos com a tua ausência.

Olhei para a criança que brincava ao meu lado com um cavalinho em madeira. William Swan Turner tinha feito 4 anos e não largava aquele chapéu enorme que um dia, um marujo me entregou dizendo ser um presente de alguém que amava muito o meu filho. Todas as manhãs eu ia ao porto, como se de uma promessa se tratasse. Perguntava aos marinheiros dos navios que chegavam, notícias tuas. Mas sempre me respondiam duas coisas:_ "nunca ouvi falar"; "eu vi-o uma vez na linha do horizonte, onde uma estranha luz esverdeada o envolvia"_. Eu sabia que estavas bem. Eras imortal agora.

Uma leve brisa passou pelos meus cabelos. Depois de tu partires, eu voltei a Port Royal. Ainda pensei que talvez indo para Tortuga o meu sofrimento aliviasse. Mas depois descobri que estava grávida. Retornei a casa do meu pai e lá, a real marinha inglesa pediu desculpas por tudo o que haviam feito. A verdade é que, até chegar um novo governador, eu irei permanecer naquela casa. Sinceramente… preferia viver numa casinha à beira mar. A mansão faz-me mal. O vazio que se sente é a dobrar. Nem a própria voz do pequeno Will é suficiente para apagar a tristeza. E quando chega a noite… é como se dormisse em cima de um bloco de gelo.

_Flashback_

_O bote do Pearl deixou-me naquela inóspita ilha. Olhei para o Holandês. Era magnífico e ao mesmo tempo aterrador. Esperei Will sentada numa pedra. Era tão injusto. Porque é que simplesmente não podia ter um casamento normal? Não é que me importasse um vestido de noiva e uma festa de bradar aos céus. Tinha até, sido mais emocionante ter casado no meio de uma batalha. Mas o que não era justo, era ter apenas, uma única noite de núpcias, que por ironia seria de dia! E isso só se voltaria a repetir dali a 10 anos. _

_Estava quase a chorar quando uma mão pousou no meu ombro. Não era quente nem gelada. Era uma sensação que não conseguia descrever. No entanto, todo o meu sangue borbulhou e a minha pele arrepiou-se quando me virei e olhei Will nos olhos. Ele já era bonito. E por absurdo que fosse lembrei-me de Davy Jones. Will tinha ficado ainda mais bonito. Será que dali a algum tempo ele iria ganhar tentáculos? _

_Os receios foram apagados quando senti os seus lábios anormalmente frios mas salgados e doces, encostarei os meus. Uma lágrima caiu do meu rosto e ele limpou-a._

_- Este é para ser o momento mais feliz das nossas vidas. – Will disse._

_- Eu sei. – Respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. – Só queria que ele se prolongasse por todos os dias da minha vida._

_- Eu estarei sempre contigo. Independentemente do tempo que passe, não abandonarás os meus pensamentos um segundo sequer. – Will sorriu e apontou para o baú pousado numa rocha. – E o meu coração estará sempre contigo._

_Aquelas foram as últimas palavras antes do momento de felicidade e êxtase que se seguiu. _

_Fim do Flashback_

Uma das vantagens de viver numa mansão era conhecer todos os recantos e segredos desta. Alguns eram tão invisíveis que nem os criados os achavam. E um desses situava-se no meu quarto. Nas piores noites, era lá que eu me recolhia e ficava ouvindo o bater daquele coração sem dono, desejando pousar a minha cabeça sobre o lugar onde agora, estava uma enorme cicatriz. As noites só eram mais sossegadas, quando o pequeno William tinha pesadelos e só adormecia nos meus braços.

Era por isso, que durante o dia não parava em casa. Quando não andava a passear pelas ruas estreitas de Port Royal, vinha até ao cimo da colina mais alta da ilha. Daqui via-se tudo. A vila, o porto, os barcos e o mar na sua vastidão. A brisa empurrava vários aromas, desde o ar marítimo até às plantas costeiras.

Afaguei o cabelo de William. Era da cor do meu, mas os olhos e o sorriso eram os teus. Olhei de novo o horizonte. Já escurecia. Sentia-me abandonada. Às vezes desejava que uma sombra escura, um navio negro de velas negras surgisse ao longe. Poderia rever velhos amigos. Mas nem essa vaga esperança eu tinha. Quando algum fenómeno desconhecido assolava os céus, eu vinha a correr, saber se não seria alguma luz estranha. Luz essa que só apareceu no nascimento do William. Uma das amas de William relatou, que durante o nascimento deste, que durou toda a noite, uma estranha luz esverdeada pintava o horizonte, só desaparecendo quando Will chorou pela primeira vez. Aí, eu tive a certeza que tu sabias que o nosso amor tinha dado frutos.

Levantei-me e sacudi as pequenas ervas coladas ao vestido. Will deu-me a mão saltitando com o seu cavalinho de pau na mão. Olhei novamente para trás, perscrutando o horizonte atrás de um raio de esperança que esquentasse o meu coração e me desse a certeza que estarias sempre comigo.

***************************************************************************FIM**********************************************************************

* * *

**Oi!!! Esta é uma One-shot sobre o que a Lizzie sentiu ao longo dos anos que passou sem ver Will, que a meu ver, foi um destino bastante cruel esperar 10 anos por quem ama. **

**Espero que gostem!!! ****Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
